Puppy Rescue
by Anniebear91
Summary: Story by darkmajinvegeta. Set during Battle City tournament when Joey is possessed by Marik. Who will save him? And how will be thank his rescuer? SxJ puppyshipping
1. Chapter 1

Joey looked over the duel. He couldn't work it out. He could see himself, he could see Yugi, but he didn't know what was happening. He couldn't control himself.

He couldn't feel the breeze in his hair or the card in his hand. He couldn't feel anything, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the duel, and he couldn't stop the fact that either Yugi, or himself was going to plunge into the sea at any moment. He felt sick…if you could even call it a feeling. He could see Yugi, his frightened eyes, that determined look. He wanted to win. He wanted to save his friend.

But Joey knew Yugi all too well. He knew that he wouldn't win the fight. He knew that at some point he'd give in, he'd sacrifice himself. He was that type of friend. The kind who valued any life over their own, even when it was so obvious who was worth more.

He could see from where he was, where ever that was, Kaiba. He was stood on the sidelines. He looked…disinterested, as usual. But there was something else. His eyes looked darker, more, afraid?

Kaiba, was showing, emotion? Was he worried? Joey knew his heart would be racing if he could feel it. The stoic brunet had been someone he had admired for a while, even though he'd never admit it. He loved those strong arms and that lithe frame. He admired him for being everything that he could never be. They were opposites, and Joey loved that. He loved the idea of someone who had a worse backstory, someone who knew pain and had over come it. A strangely familiar past, with a completely different future.

They weren't totally unalike, they had their similarities. They both knew the responsibility of being the elder sibling, and the love they had for their brother or sister. They would both go to any length to save them. They were also lonely. In different ways. Joey wasn't like his friends, he was different. He had a more colourful past, and a darker future. He wasn't as bright or as clever or as lucky, and it made him feel alone. He had no love interest, like his best friend who chased his sister, or Yugi and Téa. No. Kaiba was lonely too. He had no friends. No love. He had no one. His brother, but that was all. No one to talk to at night, to understand him. He was isolated in a crowded rooms of stuffy men and old suits. He was young and powerful, feared by many for his wit with money. And Joey was feared for his fists, though he'd lost to Kaiba a few times before.

A skilled fighter. Something they had in common. Something they shared that gave them the chance to touch, to see each other and share a glance. They could let the sparks fly and their 'hatred' burn, even though they both knew it wasn't real. It was pretend. They knew they wanted more, yet every touch sent electricity flying, that addictive adrenaline drug, and no matter what, they had to get more.

It was horrible, that distant yearning for something that was impossible to get. That aching and longing, it had to be hidden, extinguished. And it wasn't fair. Joey could see Kaiba, the fear, the fear for him. He didn't know what to do, he wanted to reach out and touch him, but the body below him was unresponsive. It didn't care about emotions or feelings. It didn't care about the brunet who was dying to touch the blond mutt.

It was possession. Complete possession. That kind of emptiness inside where all control is gone, and you're completely submitted to another person. Kaiba knew what had happened to the blond, _and he liked it._ It was something he would never admit, but this kind of thing turned him on. The idea of owning someone, that level of control…it was…euphoric. He was a control freak at best, so to have the power to control someone's movements, their actions, _their thoughts_…it was perfect. Too perfect for words.

He could have the blond in anyway he wanted, even like a dog if he so wished it. To have the blond beg and touch him…to run those tanned fingers up his leg and up to his…

It was something from fantasy. Kaiba stood watching the duel, his heart pounding, his breath caught in his throat. He was willing Yugi to loose. Willing the death of his cousin, so he could steal away the stupid mutt, steal him and have his way. The possessed man was something to behold, the stupid grin wiped from his face…he was serious…alluring, and Kaiba wanted more. He needed more…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey_

_This is a request from __DarkMajinVegeta__. I'll admit I've been putting it off. It's a real challenge for me writing something directly from the series, though I don't know why!_

_So it's short, but there will be more chapters._

_I'm sorry it took so long, I just didn't know what to do with it! I hope you like it, even though very little has happened._

_I wasn't sure where to start or what with. I meant to rewatch the season, but I did 30 hours work over the weekend and over 70 hours this week aha. So I'm struggling a bit!_

_I hope it's ok, and if it's not up to standard I'll rewrite!_

_So yes, this story is DarkMajinVegeta's and I take no ownership of the story…only the writing. _

_Please R&R_

_Love AB_

_X_

_(PS, with the kind permission of Magnetic Paw, I now have an original story for a novel. If any one cares it's at http:/ taste-the-words. /2010/09/on-my-own-chapter- )_


	2. Chapter 2

Joey's face as serious. His head slightly bowed as he pulled the next card from his deck. His eyes slid across his face, a smirk contorting on his face. Kaiba watched the smirk grow. It wasn't a grin, it was different. Eerie. He liked it. It was nice to see the blond so toned down, so normal. His eyes flicked to his cousins face…fear. Perfect. Nothing was sexier than someone who could piss off his Yugi. He looked around the pier. Téa was still sat beneath the crate. He considered saving Joey for a short time, but that had quickly gone out of the window. As soon as he tried to stop the duel, things got worse, and now, the blond was in danger.

'Say goodbye to your Giselle. For I play Raigeki, which destroys it!' The blast blew through Yugi's hair, shock wiping over his face. 'Now, I summon Alligator Sword! Attack his life points directly!' Kaiba watched Yugi shriek as the Marik possessed Joey began to laugh. Was this really happening? Surely that wasn't really the happy-go-lucky blond?

Joey could feel the laughter boiling in his mouth, but he could not stop it. He was a spectator, and could not control his own body. He fought to speak, to be heard, but it was fruitless. Empty. He felt his lips move again, 'I hope you're not going easy on me because we are old friends, Yugi. You'll be sorry.' His heart froze, had he really just said that to Yugi? He couldn't take it back, he couldn't stop himself. Kaiba glanced to Mokuba, that couldn't be Joey. It just couldn't.

Joey attacked again and Kaiba could take no more. This was not Joey. Joey couldn't duel this well, Joey didn't have those cards. Thoughts began to rush through Kaiba's mind, as they raced he felt himself vocalise them.

'Ah! That third rate duellist Wheeler never had cards that powerful in his deck… So he is being held.' It was true. It wasn't Joey. As amazing as he was to watch, this was not him. He was different, Marik was right, Joey Wheeler was not even present. He was unable to act, because if he was, he would have lost by now. Mokuba tugged gently on his brothers coat to be brushed off. This was something Seto did not want to miss. Was Joey in there? Was he even aware?

Joey looked over to Kaiba, he could see the surprise in the others eyes. Was he impressed? Did he like this? As soon as he heard the CEO speak he could feel his anger boil. He was not third rate. He was just as good as anyone. In the back of his mind, Joey could hear a familiar voice echoing, repeating to him about how well he was doing. He looked back to the annoyed Seto Kaiba.

If he won this duel, would Seto respect him? Even if it wasn't really him, would it still count? Joey's heart sank. At the current rate, he would thrash Yugi. He had double the life points. It wasn't looking good. But, could he really allow himself to let his friend die, in the slight hope that Kaiba might respect him a little more? Either way, it was not a choice he could make. He couldn't even control his own words, and he was struggling with his own thoughts. He could see Téa's frightened face as she watched the Duel, screaming for Yugi to win.

What was going on? _Really _going on? Was that even him? Maybe he'd died like Kaiba in Duellist Kingdom…a fake. But then, why could he watch? He could still feel the cards beneath his fingers, though he could feel nothing else. Not the wind in his hair or the salt breeze. That felt lifeless. He could only feel the things he could touch. Was he even present? He could see the sweat drip down Yugi's face, there was a lot of pressure, so much pressure…

'Time is running out, Yugi.' Joey felt his blood turn to ice as Yugi spoke,

'It's my move.' Joey watched Yugi pull out his hand, and he could feel himself becoming dizzy.

'Is this some sort of freaky dream?' His head snapped over to Téa, she was yelling over to Mokuba and Seto, though they seemed to be too far away to understand the full conversation. He could see Mokuba react, but he seemed to be getting further and further away.

'Look Kaiba, you have to stop this duel right away or the whole world may be in danger of being destroyed!' Seto looked over to the girl under the crate. Was she kidding? Did she not fucking see what happened ten minuets ago when he tried to intervene. What would it matter anyway, a few lives lost for the sake of the world. Téa Gardener and Yugi Mouto would defiantly not be missed, but Joey…what about Joey? He still seemed confident, dark. Would he always remain that way? If he did, would it really be a bad thing? 'Do it now!' He snarled at her, as Mokuba began to speak, he chose to let his brother answer. He did not have the patience for people like her.

'We'll be putting Téa in danger, Seto.' He snarled again. Téa in danger? It wasn't his primary concern. He didn't care much for the little gang. His brother felt differently, so he had to do something. He frowned, this was not going well. And Wheeler was about to draw again…fuck.

'Make your move…now!' Kaiba watched the blond point at his cousin. His long arms and slender frame, and the dark brown eyes. Yes, it was alluring. He couldn't deny that he wanted him. He had always had the slight attraction, but now? Now it was something completely different.

'I play this card, face down.' He paused, looking through his cards, 'And then, I shall summon my Kuribo, in attack mode and end my turn.' Kaiba watched. Kuribo? Was he being serious? Despite Joey suddenly having duelling skills, Yugi wasn't taking this seriously, and if he was, how the hell had he lost to this clown?

'Are you playing some sort of a joke?' Ah, apparently Joey was feeling the same. His eyes became darker and his face turned into a scowl. He continued to tear to shreds the choice Yugi had made causing Kaiba to snicker. Yes, he defiantly liked the new Wheeler, he was much better. Joey sent out his Alligator Sword to attack the Kuribo, only to have it caught in a trap. Now, there was the Yugi that Kaiba knew. Deceiving.

'He weakened it. But he still has nothing powerful enough to destroy it.' He growled, what the hell was he playing at?

'Joey! Don't attack!' Joey could hear his name, but where was it coming from? Who was shouting him? He could feel the world becoming darker, more lonely. He could see Kaiba snarling, and Téa shrieking, he could see his own cards caught in a trap and Yugi looking angry. What was going on?

'Attack his life points!' Joey could feel himself scream, and he watched fire shoot from his deck, hitting his friend in a blast. Had he done that? Had he really hurt his friend? He watched the life points plummet, Kaiba stood on the sidelines, watching through narrow eyes. What was happening? As the points continued to drop, he could feel himself growing colder, more alone…_Kaiba…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Oooft!_

_This took a while. I think I'm sorted now and should be able to upload and write a little faster! Sorry it took so long Stephanie! I hope you like it. If you don't let me know, because as I said, I'm really finding this difficult._

_Anyway, _

_Please R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

'I've attacked your life points yet again, Yugi' Kaiba looked over to the laughing blond. Ok, it was sort of exciting at first, but now Wheeler was just acting like a maniac. He was an alluring maniac, none the less, but still. Kaiba was pulled from his thoughts by the angry Yugi, growling back at the blond.

'I know the real Joey is in there and I am going to set him free no matter what it takes.' If one thing was more annoying than Joey's echoing voice and manic laughter, it was Yugi's friendship crap. Honestly. Whatever Joey was playing at was becoming annoying, and hopefully, the real mutt would show up soon. Watching a third rate duellist and the so called king-of-games fight was not entertainment, it was plainly obvious who would win. Was Marik really that stupid? Apparently so.

'Yugi, your friend is gone.'

'I don't think so.' Again with the friendship? The world is at stake, and he cares about friendship? What was wrong with this kid, seriously?

Joey looked over to Yugi through hazy eyes. Was he even conscious? He felt himself getting lost in a strange darkness. Was this death? Had he lost?

'Hey Joey!' That was his name, right? 'Snap out of it! We're your friends remember!' Friends? Where was that voice coming from? It was so familiar, yet so far away.

'OK Joey, it's just us now.' Kaiba looked up. Just them? Who had it been before? The other Yugi. That was a little unfair. If that was the case then surely he could be disqualified? His cousin was one annoying kid, but for some reason everyone liked him. That didn't help. 'I know that you're in there somewhere pal, I just hope you're paying close attention.'

Was Yugi talking to Joey? Joey felt dizzy at the sound of his name. Was he being called? Who was calling him? He could faintly make out the lines of Yugi across from him…Yugi?

'Go! What's taking so long!' Was that his own voice? He could barely feel the movements anymore. Was he even alive? Where was he watching this from? He could see through his own eyes, but it was clouded and dark.

_All right Yugi, it's time to sink or swim. Quite literally. _Kaiba smirked to himself. hopefully his clown of a cousin would loose this duel. The smaller Yugi wasn't as confident, or as good at games. That meant that the blond would walk free, and Kaiba could take him for himself. Possessed or not, he could make it work somehow.

'Joey please wake up, we're your friends, you've gotta remember our bond!' More friendship rubbish? Kaiba rolled his eyes. He really didn't have time for this. Either Joey would die, or Yugi would die, and although he would admit it to nobody, he knew who he was rooting for. 'Remember our ring of friendship? Nothing can break that bond so snap out of it Joey, please!' Joey looked over, asleep? Was he asleep? In a coma? Where was he? The shadows were getting darker and he could barely make out Yugi in the distance. What was happening?

'I play the magic card, card exchange!' What the hell? Yugi really couldn't duel. Kaiba sneered, what on earth was he thinking?

'A foolish move!' Apparently Wheeler thought so too. Hm, he could get used to this. A smarter version of Wheeler? Hey, miracles do happen. But never the less, it was a stupid move, Wheeler could now take any card he wanted from Yugi's deck.

'Look at you, Ha! You must be desperate to play a card like that! But if you insist I'd be glad to take a card from your hand, little Yugi. Not that I need any help.' The blond walked around the pier and over to the tri-colour haired teen. 'Show me your pitiful cards.' He looked down, sneering. How stupid could one kid get? 'Now, which card should I take?'

Suddenly, Joey could see something, the strange image of a dragon. A dragon? He recognised it…he knew that card.

'My…My red eyes!' He heard himself say the words! He was awake, he was there. He could see his card. For a moment, the shadows vanished and he could see clearly. He could see Kaiba looking onwards, uninterested. How long had he been there? Why were they at the pier? He seemed to be duelling Yugi but not much more made sense. A voice echoed in his head and the world began to fade again…_no…no…don't go, the darkness._ He could feel his body grow cold again, and the air become dense. What was happening?

'Playing that exchange card was a huge mistake, little Yugi.' He was talking, he knew that much, but everything was becoming distant again.

'Well, pick your card Marik, you can have any one you want including the red eyes black dragon.' It's name. There it was again. Joey could hear it loud and clear. It was like a light in the darkness. He needed that card, he had to take it, he needed it so desperately. It…it was the card he gave Yugi. He could remember it. Almost remember it. It was there, it meant something. As he thought more and more about the card, the voice in his head got louder and angrier. Why did it not like the card? The card brought him light, he needed it to wake up, to understand. When the card was close, he could see clearly, he could see Kaiba and Yugi and…and…the voice! Where was the voice? _I have no mind of my own._ What? Where was his mind? Who was saying this? It didn't matter, when it spoke, it wasn't as lonely and it was easy to obey. In fact, it was impossible not to. He felt himself reach out and take the card.

'Your friend is long gone.' Who was gone? He felt the card between his fingers…what was happening? 'I'll be taking your red eyes black dragon.' As he reached out, he could feel himself trembling, he couldn't do it. This was Yugi's card, he couldn't take it. He felt his hand thrust to take it, but something, something in his heart told him no. It told him to leave it with Yugi, he had given it to Yugi, hadn't he? The voice began to scream again and split through his head in an awesome pain. Was Kaiba there? Could he see this? He couldn't act weak in front of the brunet. He jolted with pain again, clutching his hair,

'No…I just can't!' He screamed back at the voice, demanding him to take the card. There was a promise…somewhere, and he couldn't have the card. He knew this, it was all coming back. What was going on? 'Not that card!' _Obey._ He could hear the voice. He could feel every fibre of his being fighting back, trying so hard to escape. He needed to do this. If he could escape and live through this there is so much he would have to do. He would talk to Kaiba, ask to become friends…just as his thoughts became lost, he felt himself pull the card. Was that it? Had he lost?

'Yeah, Joey! You didn't take it!' He could hear Yugi shout. Had he done it? Had he won? 'Joey?' His name? He felt his lips move once again,

'No, I told you, Joey has gone away. And I'm here to defeat you with my awesome array of magic cards so I don't need your Red Eyes.' Kaiba smiled. No one ever won using just magic cards. Stupid Wheeler should have taken the dragon. Didn't he want to win? What was he playing at? He had seen the brown eyes turn soft once or twice, but what did that matter? Surely he wouldn't die for his midget friend.

'That's what you think. Now I get to pick one of your cards, Joey.'

'I said, Joey is gone, and you're finished.' The voice spoke again and Joey felt himself getting lost again.

'We'll see about that. You can deny it all you want but I know my best friend is in there and I'm going to set him free, Marik.' Joey stopped walking. He felt his heart hault.

'You're fooling yourself.'

'I don't think so. That's why you didn't take my Red Eyes. Cos the real Joey is in there fighting to get out and he gave me that Red Eyes when he promised to help me defeat you Marik!'

'That's enough.'

'Admit it!' The brunet groaned. Did the kid never give in. It was becoming a lost cause and the longest duel in history. Or at least it felt that way. 'As soon as he saw that card, the real Joey came through.' So, Yugi had seen it too? The way that the blond changed? Hmph. Maybe he wasn't so stupid.

'What are you talking about?' Joey turned around quickly, his eyes dark, startling Yugi slightly. 'I'm controlling his mind!'

'Not for much longer! I know I can use this card to stop you and bring my best friend back. Just wait.' Wow, it appeared that even the more annoying Yugi had confidence. He was becoming vastly annoying to the point that Kaiba wished he had a gun. He was getting ready to shoot somebody…this was taking far too long.

'Don't hold your breath. Now let's get on with this duel already. So I can claim what is mine.' He took his position again, his expression dark. 'And get rid of you, once and for all.'

'It's still my turn, so stand back!'

'Go ahead and make your pathetic move little Yugi. There's not a card in your hand that can stop me from wiping out the rest of your life-points.' The CEO almost slapped his head. He knew Joey was stupid, but Marik seemed to be forgetting one vital piece of information.

'I know sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon this to the field!' Yugi pulled back his hand as he drew the card. Well, at least something interesting was going to happen. It may as well seen as he was stuck here. 'Red Eyes Black Dragon!'

'It's my Red Eyes!' Blue eyes snapped over to the blond. So he was there, somehow. He recognised the card, there was no mistaking that. 'Yugi…' Joey looked over…the light was getting bright again and he could see his friend before him,

'That's right, fight it, look at your Red Eyes and break free!' Yugi's words reached him slowly. Break free? Break free from what? 'I know you remember your Red Eyes!'

'I…remember…my…dragon.' He could feel himself pulling control over his lips, his thoughts. He could see the huge black dragon before him, it was there…Yugi was there, it was on his field. He could feel the breeze again and he could see Kaiba and Mokuba. Kaiba…he was still there, he was looking straight at him. He wasn't yelling abuse and he almost looked, concerned? Was it true? Was he really there?

'That Red Eyes Black Dragon seems to be affecting Wheeler's mind.' Kaiba knew what was going on…Joey could hear him speak, his velvet voice gliding through the air.

'It used to be Joey's card.' He could hear Mokuba…he was there too… 'It must be a hard spot to be in, your own card being played against you.' Joey's mind ached…the dragon was against him?

'It's about to get harder.' Kaiba could feel himself becoming more and more interested in the duel…he needed to see what the blond did, how he reacted. He needed to watch and find out…he needed to know if after all this had happened, could he take the blond away from it all, take him for himself…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Next chapter!_

_It's a little longer but it's half 11 at night and the episode seems so long, so I'll do it in 2 halves so there are more chapters!_

_Let me know what you think, I hope you're enjoying it._

_Please_

_R&R_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	4. Chapter 4

'Well now, have you given up or are you ready for more?' Joey stood, his eyes dark as he stared at his best friend. 'All right it's time for me to finish you off now, and take the power I deserve. Say goodbye as I attack your life points again with yet another hinotama magic card! Attack!' The words echoed in the air as Yugi was hit by yet another of the blond's attacks. Kaiba took a step back. The duel was becoming more and more vicious, truly terrifying, especially in light of what the dumb blond was normally like.

'What's the matter little Yugi? Did my direct attack leave you speechless?' Yugi struggled slowly to his feet, and Joey could suddenly feel his heart pound. Was this happening? Was he really doing this? His fingers twitched but he had no control, he was but a spectator in his own body.

'Joey! Please, come to your senses!' the sound of Téa's voice drifted passed him, shaking the brown eyed boy to his very core. He knew she was there and what was happening, but he couldn't fight it off, the horrible cold, lonely feeling…he couldn't get rid of it. It was oozing through his flesh and gripping his mind, the darkness slowly taking over. 'Kaiba, Mokuba, can't you guys do something to stop this?' the brothers paused, Mokuba taking a deep breath.

'But if we move, Téa will be…' Mokuba shouted quickly, his eyes wide with fear. He thought for a moment, 'Well, we gotta stop this whole thing before it's too late!'

'I know.' Kaiba mentally slapped himself, a scowl on his face. As much as he detested his cousin, he really didn't need that third rate duellist, Wheeler taking his glory. Whilst he was commendable at best under mind control, he still wasn't as good as _the_ Seto Kaiba. Hell, Yugi wasn't that good, and the brunet refused to believe otherwise. Kaiba watched the blond's lips move before the little runt shook slightly, his expression visibly more serious than it had ever been before. Yugi had a backbone? Who knew?

'Listen, I'm not gonna give in until my best friend is safe from harm and I know just how to get through to him Marik so watch me!' Yugi began slowly walking around. Was he the only person not speaking to Joey? The blond was there, he had to be. Kaiba stared for a long moment. The blond was holding himself differently, his posture, his expression. However, there was something there, something slight that made the boy inside recognisable. Joey Wheeler was there, inside, and Kaiba knew it.

'I'm about to send you into the sea when I summon rocket warrior!' The blond smirked. It still wasn't as happy or careless. It was dark, meaningful, much like Kaiba's own grin, which is why the brunet seemed to find it so attractive. It was like his own. And, let's be honest, what was there not to like there?

'Wait Joey…' The smaller boy gasped, 'I know you can hear me…' Kaiba snorted, who was the kid kidding? Wheeler was there, but he was long gone. The silly kid needed to accept that some time soon. 'I know you remember…think Joey!'

'I said you're too late fool! Rocket warrior attack now!' Joey cried, 'In it's invincible mode it will destroy your Red Eyes whilst remaining unharmed!' The hologram sped off, attacking the dragon as Yugi continued to make his way around to the blond, his brow heavy from sweat, panting hard.

'Joey hold on…I just want to give you something of mine.'

'Now my attriction card activates!' The blond yelled, ignoring the boy heading towards him. Inside Joey could barely make the figure out, and his heart began to hurt as he lost hope in ever freeing himself from the icy prison. He was alone. There was no one around him. No one to save him. The voices where become lost and so very far away, unable to reach him for he was sinking into the grabbing darkness. He was being pulled down by thousands of hands, tearing and dragging him into the abyss.

'How sad…' Joey's lips moved and suddenly an electric shock passed through his body, shaking him to the core.

'You're my best friend…' the words echoed in Joey's mind, his heart beat running through his body, pulsating against his skin. The words were like a sharp knife running through his soul, slicing the darkness with one fell swoop. 'Just like you gave me your Red Eyes, I want to give you something that's meaningful to me.' The knife cut deeper, slicing past Joey's soul and into his skull, a ricocheting headache ripping through his head. He could hear the words, his vision was tearing through…but it hurt…why did it hurt?

'What's….happening…to me?' he moved his lips…he spoke…and the words were his own! Was it over? Was he winning? The darkness began to shroud and the sky became visible once more. Was this real? He fell to the floor slowly, the pain taking over his head, pulling his thoughts apart and in every direction.

'Joey…it's me.' The words were soothing, softer than before…it was more relaxed, more normal. Could it be? Was it over? Joey could see the shimmering gold before him…was it what he thought it was? His heart rate slowed down dramatically, his vision restoring…'Take this. It's my most precious possession. The millennium puzzle. Now a piece of me will always be with you. Take care of it Joey, it's yours now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Wow, this took longer than I wanted it to, and it's not very long. My apologies but I really needed to update this! I felt bad after so long! If anyone reviews and I don't reply immediately, I'm sorry. I've not been getting notifications. Those of you who watch the anime will know this story is slowly drawing to a close and I hope Stephanie likes it so far! It's been a massive challenge following everything. It's killing me! Haha! Anyway, please let me know what you think,_

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	5. Chapter 5

'Joey, Marik is taking over your mind and he's using you to destroy me! So I'm going to try and blast you back to your senses! If it doesn't work, you, me and the whole world are in danger!' Yugi's voice screeched throughout Joey's head, ringing harshly in his ears. It had become so clearly painful, slicing up the darkness and destroying the shadows. Before him stood the towering Dragon, it's face snarling down at him, unforgiving of the events folding out before them. 'Joey, I am only doing this because I am your friend, now prepare to be knocked back to your senses! Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Alligator Sword with infernal fire blast!' With that the colossal roar echoed over the scene before the Alligator was destroyed in the powerful blast. Joey shielded his eyes by habit, before the softened honey fell upon his friend standing across from him. 'Are you there Joey? Joey is that you?'

'Sorry Yugi, your trick didn't work. I'm still in control. And now it's time, I'll wipe out what's left of your life points my little friend and take what belongs to me.' Yugi stepped back. It hadn't worked. How could it not work? Mokuba looked up to his older brother, eyes wide with anticipation…but he had no answer. As much as he hated the midgets plans for friendship and heart of the duellist and all of that rubbish, he had to admit, he thought this would have worked. It was becoming incredibly dull, and even more annoying thinking that Wheeler would be stuck like this. He was too smart, it would make things much to complicated should he be a mind-slave to Marik for the rest of his days. 'Well now, have you given up or are you ready for more?' The voice emitting from Joey's lips was thrust forward again. It was so mechanical, so cold. It didn't even resemble anything the blond stood for or sounded like. Not even an ounce. 'All right it's time for me to finish you off now and take the power I deserve. So say goodbye as I attack your life points again with yet another Raigeki magic card- comet shower attack!' with that the younger boys life points began spiralling downwards as shrieks fell from his lips. It was going too far now. No way was that Wheeler. Even the dumb mutt wouldn't go that far for this long. Had he really gone? Vanished from all existence? It had to be some sort of fraud…a fake. It couldn't be right. The idiot blond wasn't this susceptible to hypnotism was he? Kaiba shook his head. He was dumb enough to be susceptible to anything if food was involved. 'What's the matter little Yugi did my direct attack leave you speechless?' Cold eyes looked upon the struggling figure of the tri-colour haired haired teen.

'Please Joey, come to your senses! Kaiba, Mokuba, can't you guys do something to stop this?' Mokuba's eyes went wide as Téa's voice reached them.

'But if we move…Téa will be…well we've got to stop this whole thing before it's too late.' The older Kaiba looked around the scenario. He knew all too well what could happen and normally it wouldn't bother him, but to let his kid brother witness someone being crushed? It was out of the question. Besides, what would the mutt think?

'I know.' He whispered, looking back to Joey, who had begun to speak again, his voice cracking with insanity, smugness and ice.

'Listen, I'm not going to stop until my best friend is safe from harm.' Kaiba watched as his cousin began hobbling over towards the blond, his face dirty and scratched from the duel, but his eyes determined on his new plan. 'And I know just how to get through to him Marik, so watch me.'

'Too late. I'm about to send you into the sea when I summon Rocket Warrior. Any monster struck by Rocket Warrior will loose 500 attack points for the duration of the turn.' His voice was cold and his face was emotionless. This was not the Joey Wheeler they knew, not in any likeness or lifetime. He had gone.

'Wait, Joey, I know, you can…hear me…' Yugi struggled on as Kaiba watched, trying to anticipate his moves.

'Then I'll play Attrition…'

'I know you remember…think Joey…'

'I said you're too late you fool! Rocket Warrior attack now! In it's invincible mode it will attack your Red Eyes while remaining unharmed.'

'Joey hold on, I just want to give you something of mine…' something of his? Kaiba frowned…he wouldn't would he? Yugi wouldn't give Marik exactly what he wanted, would he?

'Now my Attrition card activates and takes the attack points of my Rocket Warrior and subtracts them from your Red Eyes making it even weaker. How sad.' As the Dragon fell, Joey felt a pang in his chest as the Dragon lay there, dying. Could it be? His Red Eyes? Was he really doing this to him? It hurt…his chest hurt and his head split. He was surrounded by darkness with painful bursts of lights and he didn't know how much longer he could take it…

'You're my best friend and just like you gave me your Red Eyes, I wanna give you something that's meaningful to me.' The soft voice softened the light, but the headache would not stop…the voices still screamed loud in his head…it was unbearable…and there was no escape.

'What's…happening…to…me…' he felt the struggle to use his own mouth, pushing through the barriers and forcing his lips to move, he grasped his head and fell painfully to his knees as his friends soft voice still attempted to sooth the brightness.

'Joey it's me, take this from me, it's my most precious possession. The Millennium Puzzle. Now a piece of me will always be with you. Take care of it Joey, it's yours now.' He smiled softly placing the trinket over his friend head, looking into the struggling brown eyes, Yugi knew that Joey was there, he could feel it…he just needed to push through…

_Hello again_

_It's been a while. Sorry I took so long and it's only short. There was a bit of drama this morning and I went back to bed and didn't get up until 1pm then had to get some Greek food for tonight and now I have to go out and get alcohol for the party. Hopefully I'll put another chapter up after the party, if now I will tomorrow. Only 2 chapters left._

_Hope y'all liked it._

_Much love_

_AB_

_x_


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi walked back to his position, ready to resume the duel. Kaiba stood in awe. He'd done it. He'd given Marik exactly what he had wanted…why? Was he a total buffoon or just plain stupid? Kaiba watched with wide eyes as the blond groaned, gripping the chain around his neck? Was he there? Was that Wheeler?

'Destroy…Yugi..' nope…defiantly not Wheeler, and now the idiot midget had given away his greatest bargaining chip. Joey pulled off the puzzle, grasping it tightly between his fingers. Yugi's eyes went wide. Well, what had he expected? Clearly Wheeler wasn't there and Yugi just handed over some priceless artefact. If Wheeler ran, it wouldn't be a surprise…well, it would. He was chained down. 'Say goodbye to your puzzle little Yugi.'

'Fight it…Joey.'

'The only thing I'm fighting is you.' The blond's cold voice came once again as he pulled a piece from the puzzle, his eyes distant and vacant from the world and his actions. 'Farewell…' The blond pulled back his arm, the piece grasped within it.

'Wait!' Yugi shouted, his plan hadn't worked and he was now going to loose the puzzle, he was going to loose a piece of himself. 'Joey don't do it! Please! Stop!' Just then time froze, the blond paused for one moment as the shocked spectators looked on. His heart pounded as their gasps pushed into the silence.

'I shouldn't…toss this puzzle, I…can't…' with that the blond fell to his knees clutching his arm, groaning and moaning. What was happening? Slowly he began to feel the blood pull through his veins once more and the light shine on the back of his neck…he could feel his lips move and smell the salty sea air…what was going on? His mind faded in and out of darkness, his chest panging with strain. 'No…' the words were his own…he was speaking. 'Yugi's my friend.' He struggled through the sentence, forcing the puzzle back together. He cold feel the cold metal under his fingers…his fingers. He could move them once again. He took a deep breath as the darkness and the light begun to blend. A high voice screeched in his head as he placed the puzzle around his neck, the darkness blurring the light, 'Yes sir, keep the puzzle.' He felt the loss of control seize him…was that his voice? He could hear it again but was it him? 'Your little friendship plan won't work Yugi, your friends mind belongs to me! Yugi! Get on with the duel! The sooner you make your move, the sooner I can eliminate your life points and you better act quickly because you only have 14 minuets before that anchor pulls you and your best friend into the oceans depths. You'll be out of my way once and for all!' It hadn't worked, the blond was gone again. The glimpses of his soft eyes had become more common but he still wasn't present. It was frustrating-maddening even. 'Make your move little Yugi.'

'Fine!' The younger boy bit back, his anger was becoming more and more apparent. 'Since your turn is now over, Red Eyes regains 500 of the attack points he lost last turn, Marik. Get ready. I place too cards face down and then I summon Beta the magnet warrior in attack mode and that will end my turn.'

'How foolish, it's time to end this. Alright little Yugi, time to wipe out your Red Eyes and your life points. I play Panther Warrior…You're done! But first before I strike I transfer Rocket Warrior into it's invincible mode! I'll attack…with Rocker Warrior!'

What? Rocket Warrior? Seto blinked…what was he playing at? That wouldn't work!

'And the target shall be, Yugi's magnet warrior.'

'Not so fast, I reveal my face down trap- activate Magic Arm Shield. I'll intercept your Rocket Warrior and redirect the rocket attack towards your Panther Warrior, and thanks to your Attrition magic card, Panther Warrior looses 1500 attack points bringing it's strength all the way down to 500. Also, because Rocket Warrior was in it's invincible mode your monster looses 500 extra attack points-leaving it with 0.' Kaiba smiled…this time he wasn't so ashamed to be related to the runt.

'Make your move, little Yugi.'

'Fine. Marik.'

'And since Rocket Warriors effect is over my Panther Warrior regains the 500 attack points it lost.'

'Big deal. Watch this move, I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior so I can summon my Beast of Guilder…I'll save you yet Joey! Now my mighty beast, attack his Rocket Warrior….' The attack commenced and the blond flinched… 'Are you there Joey?' Seto watched intently…could he be there? No. Praying for the blond was useless, it wasn't him. He was gone and he wouldn't ever see him again.

'No, Joey's gone. You see, unlike your dragon, I've got plenty of strength left.' He smirked, looking around the group. His eyes fell on Seto for but a moment and his heart pushed against his chest. It was gone in an instant and the darkness prevailed, his mind was fading and as where his senses. He was so confused, who was he? Where was he and what the hell was going on?

'You won't get away with this, Marik.'

'That's where you're wrong little Yugi, in less than 10 minuets the anchor above you will drop into the ocean taking you and your friend Joey, with it. I can barely contain my excitement little Yugi, say goodbye to the rest of your life points. Ready to loose everything?'

'Come on Joey, you've got to break free! Snap out of it Joey, time is running out. Come on Joey, don't you remember Duellist Kingdom? Think back, remember how you wanted to win so you could pay for your sisters operation? Serenity was your inspiration and thanks to you she'll see again.'

'Serenity…'

'You kept your promise to her Joey and don't forget the pledge you made to me either.'

'I promised…' Seto felt his blood run cold…the voice it was soft and careless, could it be?

'That's right! And you've never broken a promise!'

'Then I promise to annihilate you, little Yugi, so I place 2 cards face down on the field and I end my turn-so you can try and attack my Panther Warrior, if you dare.' No, he wasn't there. Where was he? Seto's chest begun to hurt…where was the blond? 'Haven't you realised that your friend isn't coming back? You're dealing with me now and I'm about to take everything away from you.' It was aimed at Yugi, but the words cut through Seto. He didn't know why but he couldn't take it. He wanted to march up and punch the blond but he couldn't, he was trapped when he stood, unable to escape.

'I'll place one card face down and now, Beast of Guilford, attack his Panther Warrior. This is for your own good, Joey.'

'You fell right into my trap little Yugi and your foolish mistake will cost you dearly. As soon as your beast attacks, you're done.'

'Don't be so sure about that. Guilford, roast his panther with your flame attack.'

'Wrong, reveal my Skull Dice and just to make sure my move works I'll add this card, my graceful dice, stop his attack now! Graceful dice will increase my monsters attack points according to the roll of the die, while skull dice reduces your monsters strength. And I'm feeling very lucky today.'

'Guess again.'

'What!'

'Now I reveal my magic card, despell and I'll use it to destroy your Graceful dice. Sorry to disappoint you Marik, but now you cant raise the attack points of your Panther Warrior.'

'But I can still weaken your monster. Go skull dice…A 2? My cat is doomed.' Yugi looked on at his vanishing friend. 'You may have destroyed my Panther Warrior but you're about to loose this duel little Yugi. In just over 5 minuets you'll sink to the bottom of the sea while I acquire your Egyptian god card and your millennium puzzle.'

Kaiba stood straight as his brother continued to point out the obvious.

'If that timer runs out first Yugi and Wheeler will both be fish food.' He felt himself speak but it still hurt to say. He was really going to loose Wheeler…it was going to be over with no chance to speak to him, to explain his thoughts. Blue eyes turned to ice. It would be fine. He pushed back his shoulders. It would all be fine. Just then, a card horn sounded as a Blue Corvet pulled around the corner with the rest of the annoying group piling out.

'Don't get any closer!' Mokuba ran up to the group, shielding them from the action. 'Check it out, if you try to save Téa that rare hunter will release the crate above her head. It's too dangerous to risk, Tristan.' Seto listened for a while to the mad ramblings of the group before his pounding head could take no more.

'Your friend Wheeler is on their side.'

'Somehow Joey lost his mind and now he's duelling on the rare hunter's side. Whoever looses gets pulled to the bottom of the sea.'

'The end is near, Yugi. I could just let the timer run out destroying you and Joey but out-duelling you will be so much more fun and now all your little friends are here to witness your demise. So, here goes! One more move and you'll be gone for good while I rule the world!'

_Pointing out again I don't own the script or anything else. Yup._

_Last chapter tomorrow_

_AB_

_x_


	7. Chapter 7

'The card I hold in my hand is the key to my victory. As soon as I play it your world will crumble as you sink to your doom!'

'Not if I can set Joey free from your control first, Marik.'

'The moment I've been waiting for is about to arrive. It's all over Yugi. ' The blond cackled lightly.

'Seto, isn't there some way we can stop this without putting Téa in danger?' Mokuba looked at his brother through wide eyes causing the older Kaiba to frown. He hated not having all the answers. Especially right now when Joey was in danger. 'Come on Seto, we can't let Téa get hurt, she saved my life.' Blue eyes looked down at the duel disk around his arm debating over the possibilities. Would it work? Smirking he tapped the mobile device on his collar and whispered into it.

'Come on Joey, you have to remember who you are!' Yugi's desperate voice drifted on the wind reaching the blond with a hard thrust.

'I am Joey…it's me, but I also remember my friends, I remember going to Duellist Kingdom and duelling my hardest to get to the top…' memories rushed through his head, memories of Kaiba, duellist kingdom, everything. 'My past…it's real…' the voice screeched in his head again forcing him to his knees in agony, 'Get out of my head! I can't he's my best friend and I won't destroy Yugi!' the blond shrieked loudly causing the brunet to turn to face him. Was it over? The brown eyes boy seemed to be writhing in pain but it looked sincere. Was he back? Was it Wheeler? His Wheeler?

'Yugi's my pal…'

'Fight it Joey!' The younger boy shouted across the water…it was working. Something was working.

'Gotta be strong…' he could feel his own mouth whimpering under his uneasy control and the blinding light ripping apart his head. The voices, the light, the confusion it was all too much for the blond.

'Marik, you hide like a coward, wherever you are, I know you can hear me and I've got some news for you. There will be a loser in this duel but it won't be who you're thinking. It's not me and it won't be Joey either. It's you Marik. You. You will loose this duel. Your power over Joey has been removed and I'd say that means you loose!'

'Yug…'

'That timer may run out but since Joey is free you can't win the duel. Since you're not duelling anymore how can you possibly win this duel?' the tri-colour haired boy stared at Joey, looking straight through the hazy honey eyes…did he really think he was speaking to Marik? Maybe everyone in the entire dock was loosing their minds. Seto frowned it was becoming rather dull.

'What does Yugi think he's doing? That fool.' If that wasn't Wheeler and Marik was in control surely he'd just kill everyone now and be done with it?

'What you gonna do now Marik? Just wait in your little hide-a-way until you loose this duel? This is your last chance for victory, so come and get me. Joey can't be controlled so it's up to you.' Joey raised a shaking hand.

'I can't…' the blond shrieked once more before becoming completely engulfed in the darkness. 'It's over Yugi, I play meteor of destruction!' the blond heard the words from his mouth in the distance and his heart raced wildly in his chest. 'Help me please!' he screamed across the scene and blue eyes looked over in despair. He didn't know what to think anymore, he didn't even know if he should hope for the blond, was it any use? Nothing had worked thus far and it all seemed to be cruel mind games. The blond shrieked again before his eyes turned a dark brown.

'You did it!' Yugi smiled as everyone whipped to face the blond. Was he free? Was it finally true?

'Yugi?' Joey looked up into huge purple eyes. They were there, right in front of him. It was real. He could feel everything again. He was normal, if not a little weak. He was there in the broad daylight and the darkness had melted away…it was strange and warm and beautiful. He glanced to the side meeting shocked blue eyes. Kaiba. He could see Kaiba, it was amazing. His soft brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze and his delicate pale skin caressing his cheeks, he was there. Still. After all this time in the darkness, Kaiba was still there.

'Trap card activate!' Yugi smiled deflecting the attack as Joey pulled back around to reality. 'My trap card has absorbed the effects of Marik's meteor of destruction card. Now I can redirect the attack anywhere I want. I'm not going to put you in danger Joey.'

'Yugi..' the blond's heart stopped. He wouldn't would he? He would. The blond knew all too well what his best friend intended to do. Kaiba watched his cousin. Who would he choose? Naturally anyone would choose their opponent-but Yugi wasn't that sort. He was the so-called brave kind and would rather attack himself. But would he? Would he save Joey?

'You're my best friend Joey and no evil magic can take that away and that's why I'm going to put an end to this duel. But remember, we defeated Marik together Joey.'

_I did intend this to be the last chapter and be a lot longer._

_However I promised to upload last night but ended up really ill with a first aider at work because I had an 'anxiety attack' apparently. I've never had one so I didn't really know what was happening. Anyway, long story short, I'm still not well at all and have chest pains and a severe head ache with lack of concentration. I tried focussing but the video won't stream past 7 mins and I need it on 13. I really tried, I did, so I'm putting this up and I'll finish off when I can. I promise I wont have a super-massive delay_


	8. Chapter 8

A few minuets later a large helicopter appeared overhead and Kaiba heard his brother explain how the vehicle moved to Wheeler's dim-witted friends. As the helicopter moved over the dock Kaiba pulled his dragon from his deck and threw it at the rare hunter across the pier.

'Big mistake!' the man lunged for the remote he had been holding against Téa and Kaiba sprinted towards him,

'Not really.' The rich man forced his foot into the hunter's chest as the chopper pulled the crane away from Téa. Wheeler owed him for this. Joey's friends ran over and freed Téa before heading back to their original viewing point.

'There's not much time left. If one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under and I won't let that happen, Joey.' The blond looked up confused, what was he talking about? 'I'm saying that I've decided to save you, Joey. There's no point in both of us going down but if I loose, you're safe.'

'But…' Joey felt his heart crack…could it be…would his friend really risk his life like that? 'I can't let you do this, Yug'' Purple eyes filled with tears.

'It's my decision. So now, it's time. Direct your attack toward me!' The blast shook the dock. Kaiba's eyes opened in awe. He knew his cousin was some sort of selfless hero type, but to go this far? He felt strangely humbled, yet relieved at the duels outcome. The younger boy fell face first, collapsing from the lack of energy leaving Joey to stare at the key in front of him. 'Save yourself…now…' he whispered meekly, his breath escaping him. 'You've only got 30 seconds to make it out, then the anchor falls. Unlock your chains now. Come on Joey, hurry. Before the anchor falls and pulls you under.' The blond shrieked. What did the midget take him for?

'Forget it. There's no way I'm letting my best friend become shark bait. We're in this together Yug' and there's no way I'm letting you take the fall. We're gonna make it out of this. Don't give up Yugi-I'll think of something.' His eyes went wide and Kaiba watched in awe. He knew the blond would figure it out, deep down he knew, but he had always hoped he wouldn't. 'Red eyes Black Dragon…attack! Wipe out my life points so Yugi's key will be revealed!' The Dragon attacked the blond and the box before the younger boy popped open. 'You've saved my butt enough times, this time it's Joey doing the rescuing. You taught me the courage of never giving up. Hang in there Yug', you'll be outta those chains in no time!' The blond grabbed the chain around his ankle and ran across the pier, swinging on the chain and heading towards his friend. Kaiba watched in awe, his heart beating wildly. Joey…he was being so selfless and brave. He'd changed so much since they had started school and it was all the more reason so admire him. Just as the blond reached the box the anchor fell. It plummeted downwards into the ocean, pulling the blond along with it. He shrieked reaching for the flailing arms of his friends but it was too late, he was under. The group ran to the edge staring into the rippling water to where their friends had been pulled down but there was no sign, not even a bubble. Kaiba stood, his heart still and his lungs empty. Was it true? Did that really just happen? His throat clenched and his heart slowly began to pound with aching agony. His limbs turned to ice as he watched the water sway. After a few moments the purple tips of gelled hair hit the surface and Yugi took a huge intake of oxygen. Kaiba began to tremble…Wheeler was unable to save himself, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew that Joey was about to drown. Whilst the commotion took place at the waters edge as Tristan pulled Yugi in, Kaiba had already shredded his coat and ran across the wooden dock before diving head first into the icy water. To hell if he was loosing the mutt now. He kept the key tight in his fist after collecting it from the box during the drama with Yugi. As he darted through the water he could make out the writhing blond hair, twisting desperately in the water.

Joey struggled but it was no use. He could feel his lungs bursting with pressure and his mouth couldn't stay closed. The instinct to breath was too great. As he fought it, he could feel the water become warmer as his vision became darker. He could feel the insufferable panic lift and the water caress his face. It was over. As his eyes fell closed a hazy figure rushed towards him…was it really him? Had he really come? Within seconds he was in the sunlight and his lungs were filling with oxygen. He glanced to his left…yes it was him. Kaiba had saved him. He watched the brunet calmly swim to the dock and pull himself out, watching at the gang crowded the heroic blond.

'Let's go, Mokuba.' The brunet turned away from the group. He couldn't bare to look at them anymore. It was killing him.

'Hey Kaiba.' The unmistakable sound of his cousin's voice echoed. 'We couldn't have done it without you,'

'I did what I had to Yugi, got it?' his voice was laced with ice. The blond hadn't spoken to him yet. Not even one word and he hated the idea of everything been one sided. He needed to get out. He needed to escape.

'Thank you.' The younger boy muttered as the stoic giant walked away. Joey stood for a few moments, watching the brunet, his heart pounding. What was he supposed to do now? Was Kaiba just going to walk away? He thought for a moment before nodding to Yugi,

'I'll catch up with you guys in a sec.' The gang nodded and headed out towards the town for pizza. Joey watched them going, smiling to himself. He knew what he had to do.

_Hey_

_Writing this has almost killed me. I'm in immense pain but it was bugging me this is unfinished. There will be an M chapter up either tomorrow or Friday but if you don't do that, then this is it. It's taken forever to write and has been a huge challenge following the anime so closely…which is why it took so long. If you wanna see the ep its 'friends til the end' and its episodes 70-something in Battle City. _

_Anyway, I'm going to bed now before I actually pass out._

_Night _

_x_


	9. Chapter 9

Joye smiled to himself darkly as he looked at the man before him. Yes, it had been his request and Kaiba had been feeling awfully submissive. The blond had thrown the outfit at him, and now, bare and embarrassed the brunet was stood before Joey in nothing but furry ears and a small furry undergarment, covering his last strand of dignity. Stepping forward Joey brushed back a lock of brown hair from blue orbs.

'You know I saved you right?' Kaiba looked at the honey eyes, almost ashamed of himself.

'You know your going to fucking love this, right?' the blond grinned wickedly before putting his hands on the taller boys chest and walked forward quickly until the wall hit Seto, causing him to flinch. As he did, Joey pushed his tongue into his mouth quickly, the hot warm cavern inviting him in. he lapped at the older boys tongue forcefully letting his hand drive southwards to the throbbing member, concealed behind the golden fur around his groin. Kaiba whimpered quickly as the stroked came, darting up and down him, driving him insane. He gasped. Wheeler seemed to have had a lot of practise. The brunet mused to himself…yes; the blond had definitely had a lot of practise on tugging things. As the pace grew faster Seto could feel his blood flowing freely and he was beginning to feel high, ecstatic even. As his head leant back against the cold wall he could feel himself stifling moans. Joey leant forward, nibbling on the lean neck leaving small bruises tracing down the side. Kaiba felt his skin turn to ice as the blond did so, the marks send ice running through his veins. Without warning, Joey grabbed Seto by the hair and flew him over to the bed, pushing him quickly onto his hands and knees. As Kaiba turned his head to question the blond's rash movement, long fingers were sliding through his hair at the bottom of his neck, pushing his face down towards scrambled blankets. Blue eyes flew open as something long and thin entered him, it was cold and slippery, yet it felt good. He bit his bottom lip and sucked air in wildly as he braced his body for the onslaughts of Joey's fingers, pressing and probing, sending the brunet's vision a dazzling white. Joey's hand was quick and sweat began to bead on the brow of the old boy, his body fighting to contain itself and contain everything within. His limbs were burning and his mind was going wild with passion. He wanted more, so much more and he could hardly restrain it. With relief, Joey removed is fingers, leaving the pale body cold and aroused, disappointed and empty.

Within seconds the lithe ivory fingers were clawing at the duvet as Joey's hard, throbbing member was thrust inside the brunet, reaching deep inside the dark caverns of his body. His whole body shook as Joey ploughed in again. The brunet tossed back his head, the tanned fingers still buried in his hair. He screamed loudly and the blond attacked again and again, pushing himself deeper with every thrust of his hips. The blond's thighs were rocking against Seto's and the sweat stuck the skin together, pulling them closer. There was no escape. None. His heart went wild in his chest, beating rapidly as he pulled at the blanket, the blond pulling him backwards with one hand against the white hips. Again and again he dove in as the grunts became louder and fiercer. He couldn't hold on much longer, he begged for just a few more moments but his body could not comply. He was at the height of pleasure and was ready to rocket down in one swift movement. His vision blurred and his limbs burned and with one final gasp he finished, the sweet relief pouring from him as his arms gave way and he collapsed onto the bed, the blond settling on top of him, sweat binding their sticky bodies together.

'Thank you.' Joey whispered, smiling against the brunet's damp hair. 'I owe you one.'

_That's it!_

_Hope you all enjoyed it and the lemon wasn't too disappointing._

_Probably the hardest story I've ever written. I won't waffle as I'm gonna bed now as I have Duel to write tomorrow before my boyfriend destroys me for not updating._

_Sorry this story took so long._

_Much love to all, especially Stephanie who's idea this was,_

_AB_

_x _


End file.
